


I took your crown, Father. I wanted to see what it would look like on my head.

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Young Princess Tana had lost the King's crown and her brother is set on finding it.My interpretation based on Innes and Tana's A support.





	I took your crown, Father. I wanted to see what it would look like on my head.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitriko/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Mit! Thank you for the opportunity to write for you and especially for the chance to write about the Frelian royal siblings! This is my favourite fic I have ever written and I love everybody from Frelia now. I hope you enjoy!

With a calm demeanour, the young Frelian prince strides across the hallway. He steps into the rows of pillars' shadow as quickly as he steps out of it. His green eyes are glued on the piece of note consisting of the locations. Approaching tutors are merely brushed off with compromises that he will catch up with his studies the following day.

"W-what? Prince Innes, surely you do not want to face the king's wrath too." A tutor interrupts and blocks his path. The prince halts upon seeing an obstacle in front of him. He looks up to the lady twice his size, sweat visible on her face. Naturally, she trembles from his piercing glare.

"Then do tell. Would you rather have me doing nothing while my sister spends her whole day in her chamber crying?" Innes retorts. The paper starts to crumple in his tight grip. He continues," on the other hand, what would the king say upon seeing a group of adults loitering around?"

"Oh, surely no! Err, good luck finding the crown!" She takes a few steps back, bows and scurries off. The others soon follow suit.

As their mumbling stop, the Frelian princess's cries sound louder. It envelopes the whole castle into a state of disarray. Shaded by the pillar, Innes studies his note again. Tana had been there yesterday and the probability that she may have misplaced their father's crown in one of those places is high. The shadow mutes his green hair and robes. He pushes his fringe to the side which unconcealed his frown lines. Heaving a loud sigh, he reemerges from the shadow and strides to his first destination.

* * *

The stablemen bow at the little prince and resume their grooming of the horses and pegasi. Innes surveys the stable for the crown impatiently. He took a long breath and held it when he came in; he despises the stench, the humility and the hay sticking to his spotless boots. Moreover, it feels like he is trying to find a needle in a haystack, only in this case it is a crown.

A horse snorts at him, its heavy breath ruffles his hair and startles him. The prince pinches his nose in disgust. Last time he was near one, it munched his hair as if it was grass. His tutor claimed his pride was unattractive for the horses to respect him. Ugh. Demanding respect from horses? Innes crosses his arms and straightens his back. His feet planted firmly on the stool to reach its eye level.

He announces,"I am Innes, the prince of Frelia. I am not afraid of you. People only ride you to feel taller so-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the horse snickers and spits on him. The stablemen contain their laughter as they attend to him, wiping the gooey saliva off the appalled boy.

He _really_ hates them.

Tana, on the other hand, loves them to death. She had been sneaking into the stables to pet them occasionally and they _let_ her. He cannot fathom why. Once he is dry, Innes turns to the nearest stableman, not bothering to hide the disgust in his tone, "You there, bring the head stableman to me."

"Well well, what do I owe for the presence of a royalty?" A booming voice behind him asks. The boy swivels his head to the muscular man who spares no glances to him. The head stableman continues feeding the pegasus, and says," You're still too young for your equestrian classes."

"I am not here for any lessons, you shall tell me the answers I seek." Innes treads towards him. However, the stableman makes no gesture to face him. "Do you not know who I am?"

The man straightens his back dramatically, and mimics his speech, "'I am Ink This, the prince of Frelia. I am not-'"

"Hey!" Innes's cheeks colour and pulls the man's sleeves in embarrassment. "Stop that!"

"Oh so this is the squeaky Ink, huh." The man picks the boy up from the back of his collar. His arms and legs are flailing to no avail. The head stableman mocks, "tsk tsk Hayden, you ought to teach your son a thing about manners."

"Put me down! How dare you even suggest I need etiquette lessons."

"Listen boy, if you cant even gain the respect from them, don't think you can earn any from me."

A stableman stops fretting and whispers into the head's ears. He contemplates for a moment and releases the boy, "Well since you are doing this for your sister then I will tell you this much- it's not here. I swear on it. Now scram."

* * *

"Sorry about that prince Innes. Captain Russell is just... like that. He doesn't mean any harm!" The stableman that whispered earlier ushers the prince out of the stables. "He may be brutal but you can trust his words. He is the king's closest-"

"I do not need to hear any excuses," Innes interjects coldly.His ears are still red fron embarrassment. With a flick, he shakes off his hand on his shoulders," Don't touch me."

He has seen Russell chatting with his father a couple of times but the two had never been introduced formally before. He shoots a glare at the usher."And of course, I know who he is. Who do you think I am? You, however ... I have never seen you before."

"Ah, sorry about that." The stableman apologises while playing with his brown hair. He replies in a surprised tone and as though offended," I'm Matthew, and I'm totally not insulted that you never noticed me for the past two years."

"Hmph." The prince huffs, ignoring the giggles from the nearby stablemen.

"Anyway I'm curious, what were you planning to ask Captain Russel?" He opens the door for the prince. Innes barely felt the overhead vines leaves brushing his head as he walks out. Meanwhile, his tall companion pushes the long stretch of vines away from his face in reflex.

"And why should I tell you?" Innes covers his eyes from the sun rays. He squints at Matthew's back as they head under the shade.

"Heh, I may not look like it but I can snoop around if you need me to."

Matthew offers a goofy grin and Innes studies him. He doubts that he has any bad intentions and seems to be taking him seriously. The prince states," The chart."

"Chart?"

"... I can analyse the attendance list and question those that were involved with yesterdays training. They may have seen my sister and her brown sack."

"That's an impressive plan, especially at your age." Matthew blinks dumbfound. He muses for a moment and winks at the prince," I'll find you if I found anything suspicious."

"... Really?"

"Really. You know they say two heads are better than one so don't give me that look! You have other important places to check too right? Good luck, prince Innes."

* * *

Unfortunately, the prince had found nothing at the fountain. He leans over, staring at his clear reflection glistening from the sunlight. The heat is getting to him, his bangs stick onto his face and he feels icky. Then, his eyes shift to the tossed and scattered coins in it, for it was bestowed with the name 'Wishing Well'. Tana had mentioned in between her sobbing that she had thrown in bags of coins for a single wish; to let Alice stay.

Earlier in the morning, Innes barged into Tana's chamber. Her maid, Alice, was consoling the crying princess after her scolding from father for losing the crown. Innes tried to stop her crying, only to his dismay, she cried even louder. Frustrated, he demanded answers from her so he could find the crown right away. If it were not for Alice helping to decipher her answers, he would not be able to get anywhere. He left her chamber feeling the worst feeling ever - _incapable_.

Innes never grew attached with servants nor does he truly believes in wishing. The closest bonds he has ever forged with was with his immediate family. Seeing his sister struggled like that and his words seem to bear no sense of comfort... The prince sits on the edge of the fountain, his shoulders eventually slumped.

He stares into the note until his vision blurs, the words forming the shape of his sister. It would be a lie if he never wished for anything before. He found it ridiculous that precious wells were tainted with filthy coins, making the water unsanitary. However, he understands why people wish. After all, he wished for bizarre things himself; to be a lizard whisperer so that lizards could stop bothering him at night and a device to change the weather so he can practice outside whenever. His father laughed at his wishes, revealing that those things are just out of his control. He began to stop wishing for them, as he thinks it made him lazy and unpractical, unlike how a prince should act. However deep down, he was always wishing for a friend.

He liked to think his wish came true in the form of a sister.

* * *

Mulling will not get him anywhere so he set off to the dining room. He peels the cooling prawns shells off with ease and swift.

The maids have informed him that Tana refuses to step out of her room. Her crying has stopped from the lack of energy and dried throat. The last time the maid checked, she did not touch her spoon yet as she had fallen asleep.

Innes keeps chewing. The dish is the same as yesterday, yet it tastes different. Something is lacking. His eating pace goes slower. Everything he does sounds louder. His movements are rigid from the watchful maids' gazes. His eyes wander off to his sister's empty seat.

Then, he swallows the cold taste of truth; her absence is jarring.

He misses her exciting tales; when she sneaked into father's chamber just to finish his jar of cookies and her terrible table manners that involves playing with food where she catapulted broccolis from her spoon to the window. Most importantly, he misses her smile and laughter. Just yesterday, she was giggling with Alice about visiting a secret place that she cannot reveal to him.

By his fifth prawn, a servant enters the room, handing a note to the prince. The prince wipes his hands onto the curtains as the maids look away, seemingly in shame. He is unsure why they always look worried whenever he does that. Though, he does find it questionable whenever Tana laughs at him for it.

He unfolds the note and reads the sloppy, but thankfully legible terse note. The prince raises his eyebrows in surprise. Matthew made a report for him! A small smile ghosted across his face as he reads it. Yesterday, Tana and Alice were seen at the stables for a few hours in the afternoon. The princess petted the horses to her heart's content. She carried a brown sack over her shoulders and when the stablemen asked what is in it, she shushed them and hinted it was something important. The sack was always over her shoulders and Alice was glued to her side at all times.

The prince keeps the note into his pocket. His energy returns, knowing that he could count on others. For the first time, he feels he does not have to do this alone.

He finishes the remaining pieces of prawn and moves on to the next location with zest. Unknown to him, the maids take down the dirtied curtain, adding it to the endless tall pile of tiny-hand prints laundry with a chorus of sighs.

* * *

Upon entering the chapel, Father Moulder greets the prince. His companion, the squire Gilliam who receives some nudges from the priest, eventually bows as well. Sunlight filters into the stained glass, its hues colour them in primary colours.

Despite being the only people in the church, they speak in hushed tones.

"Prince Innes, I'm very sorry with what happened with the," the priest's voice drops an octave," crown."

The prince folds his arms. Father may have given Tana a stern scolding but it was a private one. He issued an order to keep the matter a secret so only a selected few knew. Innes remarks," So you knew."

"What? What happened to it?" The squire questions, his sharp eyes studying their expressions.

The prince glares at the squire, finding himself focusing on his bushy eyebrows. He asks," You... your voice sounds familiar. And why are you here?"

"Er, I'm on my break." The squire flinches. He turns to the priest in guilt, his eyes darting from the prince and his hands," As for my voice, that's because..."

"Ah, I remember now." The prince interrupts, glowering at him suspiciously," You're the one who interrupted father's crown cornonation."

"Pardon me, but it's 'coronation' your highness." Moulder corrects him meekly and adds on," and I would appreciate it if we let the past be..."

"Blast! I'm really sorry okay." Gilliam punches the nearest chair and expels a loud sigh. The priest recoils and hugs his staff while the prince stares at the damaged chair in contempt. The squire attempts to put the broken parts together in abashment," ... Sorry, Moulder and prince Innes."

"Please forgive him, your highness. It's a sore subject for the both of us. He has repented and is truly sorry for that day. Truly." Moulder steps in and directs the conversation to safer waters," Ah, speaking of the crown... I am sorry that has happened. Princess Tana and Alice did come by to pray yesterday morning."

Innes thinks of Matthew's note and asks,"... Did she carry a brown sack?"

"Ah, she did indeed. Alice was holding onto it for her."

"Did you know what she was praying for?"

"The whole church could hear her prayer," Surprisingly, Gilliam answers. He stares at the cross above," to let her maid stay."

Innes follows his line of sight. His eyes soften at the cross. Years ago, he had been taught the ways of a monk but it did not interest him. Still, he appreciated the moments of tranquillity in the church. Like wishing, he does not honestly believe in praying. Tana may have prayed for many things but she had never spoken them out loud.

"'When life gives you too much to stand, kneel.'" Moulder quotes. "I believe that the princess loves her a lot."

Alice has been her maid for the longest time. Initially, she had been her nursemaid. She was promoted to be Tana's retainer as the princess grew attached to her. Every time without fail, Tana would tell him a trivia about the maid, though most of it is repeated.

Moulder clasps his hands together, his voice is soft, "Alice always volunteered to clean the chapel during her free time. When princess Tana used the tablecloth to wipe her tears and er... well, Alice went to clean and replace it. Oh, she even came by few hours later to deliver my lunch because I forgot about it haha. She is a kind soul. I can't believe it has already been twenty years... Oh, I'm proud of her for finding happiness outside of the castle. I wonder if he knows he is a lucky man..."

The church bells chime. Moulder chuckles," Haha, it seems the church gives their blessings."

"...Oh, you meant that as wedding bells." Gilliam blinks and mulls over," Well I barely know her. Hmm wait, I asked her for directions to the armoury from the pantry once and she escorted me there under five minutes! It's as if she knows all the shortcuts. She's pretty good."

"Oh? Perhaps..." Moulder trails off.

"What is it old man?"

"Did you perhaps gave her a basket full of apples? She offered me some of those apples, saying its a gift from a lost wolf. I think the details add up."

Innes narrows his eyes on the tablecloth, he runs his hands over the silky smooth texture. Their voices slowly fade away. These people took their time and effort to get to know Alice. Why? What is the use of knowing your servants when their jobs are to serve you? Unlike the princess, the prince does not know anything about his past and current servants other than their names.

"Enough chit-chat. We are getting off topic." Innes bursts out, earning the confused stares from the two men. He quickly adds," I shall be on my way."

Before he could turn around, the wooden door creaks open.

A lady donning a large green cloak steps in. She rubs her light beige hair and shoots them a shy smile. The orange hue envelopes her in a warm light. "Erm, hi?"

"Who are you?" The prince inquires. No ordinary visitors can enter the royal chapel without permission and escort. "State your business now."

"Oh excuse me," she gasps, her bob-cut hair bounces with every step forward. "I am Mit! I received an invitation from the King but I," she pauses to scratch her cheek which slowly turns pink," got lost... haha."

Innes folds his arms. The name sounds familiar to him.

"Mit?" Moulder asks, he closes his eyes in deep thought, "Are you perhaps the tactician from Elibe?"

"Ah, yes that is me." She smiles and a shaky laugh escapes from her lips.

'Tactician Mit!' Innes's mouth parts in awe. He had read records of her brilliant strategies that won the war against the dark druid. He always assumed those tales were just bedtime stories until now.

"D-did you," the prince clears his throat,"did you really slay dragons?"

"Yes, but not all dragons are bad! I met the sweetest dragons too like-"

"Ninian and Nils?"

The tactician nods, her eyes sparkling," Wow! I didn't expect for the people here to know that too!"

"I never seen the prince losing his cool this way before." Gilliam says, which earns a glare from the mentioned.

"Oh pardon my manners, your highness." The tactician bows.

The legendary tactician from his books is right in front of him! His mouth breaks into a huge grin. His mind races with all kinds of activities he wants to challenge her with. Where did he put his chess board? Did he sharpen his sword the night before? Were the archery target boards in place? Oh wait, he needs to get his book for her signature!

"Ninian and Nils are the sweetest dragon siblings~" She continues, oblivious to his gawking," Oh, they used to perform too! It's truly a spectacle to behold!"

Innes's smile falters upon hearing the word 'siblings'. He clenches his fists into balls, getting a grip of himself. He has better things to do. Perhaps, there will be time to challenge her afterwards. He swallows, his gulp audible, and asks," How long will you be staying?"

"Hmm," the tactician pulls out her map from her oversized cloak," there are many places I have yet to see and I need lots of preparation time so... I'll be leaving after the dinner with the king."

The prince glances at the door. Longer rays of the orange sunset lances in, its shadows growing longer by the second. Finding the crown by then seems impossible. His shoulders slump, his eyes plant onto his shoes. Heat rushes to his face. The crown is not in the chapel. He knows that. He needs to move on. Yet, his feet would not move. He cannot forgive himself if he let the chance slip by. His desire to fight her is swallowing him whole.

"What's wrong?" Mit asks, she raises her voice in shock upon seeing the teary-eyed prince. Her hands flail in the air. "Ah! What's wrong? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Through his shaky breath, he mutters," No."

His mouth is quivering. Why is he like this? Always too stubborn to seek help and favours? Why can't he be like his sister, speaking her mind with ease? Must his pride hinder him at critical moments like these? How could he cry in a public place, especially in front of the person he admires so much?

Is he abandoning Tana due to his selfishness? He pictures her sobbing, hurling 'I hate you brother!'s , pillows and soft toys within her reach at him. Her disappointment in him for uttering platitudes which he will find the crown for her before night falls will haunt him forever. She might never trust him again. His one and only sister and friend...

"Don't you have a riddle for her, prince Innes?" The squire nudges. His low voice sends a shiver down his spine. The prince has forgotten entirely about them.

"W-what?" He blinks and his tears slide down his cheek. Hastily, he wipes them against his sleeves. The hot tears sting his eyes. His voice muffled," What riddle?"

"Oh, yes," the priest interjects," our prince has a riddle for you Lady Mit. Something about finding a precious item."

"Oh, I'm great with riddles! Lay them on me."

The prince feels two different hands on his shoulders, one larger than the other. This time, unlike with Matthew's, he does not shake them away. Their warmth is oddly comforting.

Innes uncovers his face, his voice no longer muffled,"...If you lost something rare and precious, where would you search for it?"

"Hmm, that's a tricky one. I would say... somewhere hidden and somewhere obvious!"

* * *

Innes blows his redden nose as he goes up the spiral staircase. His sleeves were dried from the bundles of tissues that Mit had up on her sleeves. She claimed journeys are full of waterworks and she is prepared for it, or tries to anyway.

There is a place hidden away at the heart of the castle - the secret library. Innes strokes the word 'library' on the creased note, realising that Tana must have meant that. It was the first place she visited yesterday morning.

Wasting no further time, he dashes up the stairs. His steps resounding.

* * *

The prince crawls through the small gap in between the bookshelves and into the secret pillow-fort that the Frelian siblings had constructed. The only source of light pours into the fort from the nearby window, dyeing it in an orange hue. Dust particles float about. Various books are opened, their pages vandalised by the princess's doodles of pegasi and stickmen. Toys of different sizes and tiny crumbs from the half-empty jars of brownies are scattered on the sheets. Pillows are slightly wet, most likely from the former's tears.

Innes lifts everything up before inevitably flopping onto the pillows himself.

The crown is not here.

His tears threaten to spill onto the pillows. Even without anyone looking, he tries to hold them in. He squeezes each pillow with his remaining strength as he sniffs. He has looked everywhere Tana had mentioned and the search has been futile. He feels his whole body weight sinking in defeat.

Suddenly, he feels something in the cushion. His eyes snap wide open. He pushes himself up, digging his hand into the pillow sheet to find a card.

A card-battling game card that the both of them lost months ago.

He stares at the card in silence, not moving an inch. Then, he lets gravity pulls him down one last time.

One day Tana had found a deck of cards and dragged him to play it with her. There were no instructions so they played blindly. Innes had found the game interesting, for it felt like a different kind of chess that his sister is keen enough to play. However, they were too engrossed in it that they almost caused a commotion and leaked their hiding spot. To prevent that from happening, Innes instructed Tana to return the cards, although they could not find the last piece of the deck.

"Blue eyes white dragon... to think that you were here all along." Innes reads the card title, sentimentality laced in his whisper. It is strange that things he is not trying to find, found him instead.

The sun has set and darkness consumes everything. The prince succumbs to his thoughts.

Just how did Tana get into this mess? For Alice? Why? What makes her so special? He does not even remember how she looks like.

Innes shrugs off bitter memory of the head stableman as he recalls from the beginning.

A week ago, Alice had informed Tana that she will be leaving for good. Tana, not wanting her to leave, begged the king to let her stay. The king disapproved her request and she stole his crown out of fury when he went out for a trip. Tana hid the crown into a brown sack as she explored the fort, chapel, fountains and stables. Then this morning, the king realised the crown was missing. However, when he confronted Tana about it, the crown was not in her possession anymore.

"...I'm tired." Innes murmurs, heaving a long weary sigh.

In the pillow fort, Innes takes a break from being a prince. Nobody is watching his tongue and posture. It acts as a haven for the siblings to act their age. The boy covers his eyes with his hand. He sniffs, inhaling the lingering scent of chocolate cookies and old books. His other hand runs over the cooling satin sheets, hoping somehow he would stumble upon the crown.

The fort was built when Tana brought pillows to his chamber one afternoon. Unable to take a nap in the afternoon, Innes shared his secret spot to his sister, where he liked to read in solitude. Slowly, they began to build the fort with all kinds of furniture they could smuggle in.

Seeing the messy state of the fort, Tana must have cried her lungs out here as well.

He closes his eyes. He pictures her with her maid. They are always smiling at each other in his memories. Once, he saw Tana braiding her hair into strange buns cheerfully. Their giggles echo in his mind, tugging the corner of his lips upwards. Should he try to grow his hair out for her? He dislikes hair sticking onto his face, maybe a mullet will do.

Innes envisions her smile when he finds the crown. How her tears will finally stop flowing and she can laugh freely again. How father will be glad upon having his important crown back. He must have been worried, searching high and low for it as well.

No, _wait_.

It is strange the king did not order his men to find the missing crown, especially when it is a significant matter.

Something is not right. Innes jolts and sits up straight. He was there in the throne room when father reprimanded Tana for losing the crown this morning. However, he simply sent her back to her chamber while he went off for a meeting afterwards. The only order he issued was to keep quiet about the matter. _Why_?

* * *

Moonlight shines, casting long shadows across the hallway. The prince strides across them, his expression forlorn. He knocks on Tana's chamber, and Alice steps out with an unreadable expression. Her hair has been undone, her loose long hair reaches her waist level. He catches a whiff of prawns from her room, most likely her lunch remains untouched.

"My apologies, prince Innes. Princess Tana is asleep." Alice bows and informs with regret.

Innes shakes his head," That's fine. I'm not looking for her."

"Oh?"

"I have business with you, Alice."

Alice closes the door behind her carefully. Her eyebrows are raised and she begins to play with her blue-green hairband ribbon. She asks," How may I help you, prince Innes?"

The prince stands upright and folds his arms. He states, "Bring me to the treasury."

Strands of brown hair are untucked from her ears. The maid blinks slowly. She stays silent before saying," I'm sorry prince Innes, I'm not authorised to enter the room nor can I bring you there."

"Do not make me repeat myself. I asked- no demand you to bring me there and I don't mean legally, I mean your way."

"Come again?"

Alice stops playing with her ribbon. A ghost of a smile flits through his face. He explains without breaking eye contact, "I heard that you tend to move about rather quickly. However, it seemed impossible at times. It was as if you... teleported. But that cannot be the answer. It may seem impossible but you did it, so it is indeed possible. I suspect that there are shortcuts you take and one leads to the treasury room."

The maid is at a loss for words, she mutters his name as if to stall time," Prince Innes..."

Innes's voice grows steadier and bolder as he continues," You must have gone there with Tana, that is how she got the crown. During yesterday's lunch, Tana almost slipped she went to a secret place but I thought nothing of it. But most importantly, father did not order anyone to find the crown."

Finally, she breaks the eye contact. She walks over to the window, getting some distance from the prying prince. She smoothes her black and white outfit. Her voice is still tamed," Maybe he did it discreetly?"

"No, father isn't that type of person." Innes turns to face her back. His stare feels like daggers. He recalls," Just last year, when he lost his cane from grandfather, he created an uproar on finding it, ordering everyone to put a hold to their duties and find it."

Silence resumes. The wind picks up and Alice's ribbon flutters. She turns around and asks with a sad smile," Then, why didn't the king order to find the crown this time?"

"Because the crown was never missing."

* * *

The two find themselves in the treasury room after going through various huge paintings. Who knew that there were secret passages behind there?

Surrounding gold coins and jewelries glisten from the candle's flame. Innes rakes the room with his eyes and they land on the regal cloth that covers the crown display box. Alice makes her way to it with familiarity and pulls it off at Innes's nod.

The crown is there. They can see their reflection as Innes steps closer with the candle. Alice's small smile remains. Meanwhile, the prince is at a loss whether to smile or not. He chooses the latter.

Alice folds the cloth and congratulates the prince, her voice monotonous,"Well done, prince Innes. You found it."

"There's something I don't understand."Innes faces her, his expression turns dark. "Why did you lie to Tana?"

The maid looks at the crown fondly. She says,"Tana had been persistent... So I thought once she faced the king's wrath, it'll stop her from asking him to let me stay. I doubt I'll come back to the castle so it's best if she doesn't have false hopes. It's a cruel lesson, I know."

"...Are you really off to get married or is there something else?"

Innes walks closer to Alice, trying to read her expressions. However, Alice starts walking around the display box and the two find themselves circling. "You're a sharp one, prince Innes. But alas, that is not for me to reveal. You might want to ask your father about that. I'm sure your father will explain, especially after deducing the crown's whereabouts by yourself."

The prince shakes his head, thinking about Matthew's note and the priest and squire's conversation about the maid," I didn't manage to do it myself."

Alice raises her hand and rubs her chin, he thinks he saw her eyes sparkling," Speaking of which, Prince Innes, I have heard about what you did for Tana today."

"Weren't you in her chambers the whole day?" Innes tilts his head slightly. Did she go around the castle through shortcuts?

"Aha, news travel quickly in this small castle, prince Innes. I didn't have to leave the room to find out." Alice chuckles. She raises the cloth to her mouth as if to conceal her smiles. She muses," I'm sorry about Captain Russell, he never goes easy on anybody. You made a new friend too. Matt is an odd one, he didn't come from Magvel but he fits right in easily. Father Moulder is a kind man who listens to everyone, hopefully, his kindness and calmness rub off squire Gilliam too. What amazes me the most was you sacrificing your chance to challenge the tactician Mit, all to prioritise finding the crown for Tana. I'm glad Tana has a great and caring brother."

"You're really talkative out of the sudden."

"Well, if I don't say it now, then I never will."

"Then, I have something to say too." His cheeks begin to colour. He lowers his candle, feeling glad that the darkness hides his reddening cheeks. He stops in his track, his head low. He apologises, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a... disposable maid."

When Innes was frustrated with Tana's sobbing, hurtful blunt words were hurled. He did not understand why she was upset. Now, after bonding with some people and seeing they are more than their appearance and titles, he realises the errors in his way. The remorse on his face and in his voice are evident.

"You're not just a maid. You're a dear friend of Tana's and she had the right to be upset by your leave."

"Don't worry prince Innes, I forgive you." He thinks she offers him a big smile, one that she usually shows to his sister. "Let's go earn your sister's forgiveness now, shall we?"

With a smirk, he orders," Take the crown, we will end this facade once and for all."

* * *

The full moon is visible. The king admires its beauty and eventually turns his back to it. He speaks," Alice, what is so important that you insist that the three of us must be here?"

Tana hides behind Alice, her eyes swollen. She tugs on Alice's sleeves, cracking her voice as she requests to go back to her room. Her legs tremble from her father's cold gaze.

"Patience, princess Tana." Alice reassures her, stroking her head gently.

"Because I found the crown." Innes announces as he reveals himself from behind the throne dramatically. He holds the crown up high with both hands with the smuggest grin he can muster.

Gasps from the king and princess fill the throne room. Tana's mouth quiver and she tugs Alice's sleeves harder," B-brother? He found the crown?"

"Son?" Hayden's mouth parts. He glances at the maid to his daughter and then his son. "What is the meaning of this?"

Locking his eyes with his father, he states confidently," I took your crown, Father. I wanted to see what it would look like on my head."

The staring contest continues until the king blinks. Laughter soon follows from his mouth. "Really? ...you silly son."

"No it's not silly, I think it looks great on me." Innes wears it on his head, the crown lopsided as its bigger than his head. He smirks at everyone," Don't you think so, Tana?"

Tana is no longer hiding. She dashes towards her brother, giving him the tightest hug she can muster. She shakes with laughter, which is music to everyone's ears. In between her laughter, she remarks,"Yes!"


End file.
